AfterMath
by loveforlater
Summary: Based off my one-shot Anniversary. This is a story about the life of the Avengers after Anniversary. The first chapter is M, but the rest are K-T.
1. Chapter 1

Based off my one-shot Anniversary. The first part of the series is 18+. The version here is watered down, but if you want the full version, go to the AO3. Everyone other chapter of this is not 18+.

* * *

"Steve?"

The super-soldier turned at the sound of his name, staring through the rain to find a familiar body form in the shadows.

"Loki? Is that you?"

The man walked closer to the figure to spot Loki, the guy he killed not even four months back. He looked exactly the same as when Steve last saw him, although now, he has a hand around his stomach as if holding something inside. Images of the gruesome murder Steve committed flashed by and it took all of his willpower to keep down his dinner.

Green eyes bored into bright blue ones and Steve held back a gasp. The other man didn't look angry or mad or anything of the sort. Loki looked...happy.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"I was. You did kill me, but Hela brought me back in exchange for my immortality." Loki stood up straighter and winced, blood oozing from his fingers. The sharp scent of iron made Steve's stomach lurch. He did this to Loki, his ex-best friend's husband.

"Why are you happy to see me?"

"I know you weren't in the right mind. I know it isn't your fault." Loki panted heavily. Steve rushed to his side, ignoring the puddle of rich red blood he was stepping in.

"Come. Follow me, I'll take you to my place."

"Your place?"

"Yes. I was kicked out of the tower and the Avengers for killing you." Loki raised an eyebrow as he leaned on Steve. "They think I did it because I was jealous of you getting all the attention from Tony."

"That's hilarious." Loki chuckled and then bit his lip as the two walked down the street. "It amazes me how the Avengers can over look something so vital to your case."

"Stop talking, you're making the blood come out faster." Loki proceeded to shut up and let Steve take him to his house. "Ok. Um, sit down, I'll get a couple things to help you out."

"I need to go to the hospital." Loki rasped, skin as pale as snow and splattered with red. "My intestines have come loose. There is no way possible you can help me unless you were an army doctor, Steve."

"Intestines? Come loose?" Loki nodded in response. "My god, did I do this to you?"

"Yes. You did." Loki leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he took shallow breaths. "But, do not blame yourself." The god's eyes opened. "Your shame will not help me get restored to health."

"Have you seen Tony?" Loki nodded. "How come he didn't take you to the hospital."

"I never said he saw me."

"Oh."

"I did go to the infirmary. Gave birth to twins."

"What! You were pregnant and I killed you!"

"Yes. Very much so. I used spells to hide it."

"You...you..." Steve closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No need for apologizes, Steve. I know you only wish for me the best."

"But-"

"Shut up." Loki hissed, causing Steve to back up. "Get me some water. I need to cast a few spells and I need energy to do so."

The blonde nodded eagerly, rushing to the fridge to find his hands red with blood. Blood he spilled months ago.

"Here." Steve murmured, passing over the cup. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. This is fine." Loki smiled sweetly at Steve, who's stomach lurched in a manner not to different from when Peggy would look at him.

"Ok. Call me if you need me."

Taking off his wet jacket, Steve headed over to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, washing off all the blood and grim.

Steve was taken over by one of the Avengers worst enemies, Mind. Mind was in love with Loki and wanted to kill the god since Loki didn't feel the same way. He wanted to kill all the Avengers for personal reasons. That's what truly made him the worst enemy. Plus, he can take over your mind and control you. Loki has apparently found a way to tell if someone's been Minded (yes, that's what the Avengers call it when Mind takes over your brain).

That night, Steve was Minded. Loki and Tony had a fight, a terrible one, that sent Tony to the couch. This would be the chance to get Loki by himself. So, Steve took his shield and walked over to Loki's room, climbing onto the bed. Loki woke up immediately, probably to complain to Tony, but before he could say a word, the god was knocked out by Steve's shield.

Minded Steve proceeded to degut Loki, murmuring words of a jealous man, words that Mind projected through Steve. Blood covered the sheets as did flakes of skin. It was horrible, gruesome, disgusting. That's when he saw Tony in the doorway, staring at him with anger and disgust.

Ever since that day, he and Tony haven't been close. No one believes that he didn't do it, which makes it all worse. After going to trial, Steve was kicked out of the Avengers and given some money so he can get a place.

"You might want to open your eyes."

Steve flinched and turned to find a smirking Loki in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. The man pulled the shower curtain, peeking his head around it to look at Loki.

"You're all fixed up."

"Yes, the water certainly helped. My magic is still weak since I am no longer immortal."

"Sorry about tha-"

"What did I say about sorry?" Loki grit his teeth, closing the door behind him. Something about Loki was freaking Steve out. He was reacting in the oddest ways, ways he knew were inappropriate.

"I'm sorr-" Loki pulled back the shower curtain, causing Steve to step back. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out." Loki took off his shirt and Steve stared at the god, looking at the scars adorning his chest. "Stare much?"

Steve blushed and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. No, he is not going to think that way about Loki. He is not Tony. He is not attracted to Loki.

"Scoot over, Rogers. And pass me the soap. Somehow you've got blood all over your back."

"Why are you doing this?" Steve asked, passing over the washing supplies. He made sure not to stare at Loki for too long. "You can just go back to Stark anytime you want to."

"I know, but I want to thank you." Steve relaxed at the feeling of Loki's hands on his back, a washcloth in hand as he washed the super-soldier.

"So, you thank me by washing my back?"

"Yes. I have to leave soon. Preferably after this."

Steve's heart dropped. He was sort of hoping Loki would stay over or something. They're pretty good friends, which is probably why the other Avengers were so hurt when Tony told them about Steve killing Loki.

"Oh, ok."

"Would you like me to stay?" Loki hummed, his warm breath caress Steve's ear. Steve could feel Loki pressed up against him. He shuddered inwardly, closing his eyes. No, he should not be thinking these thoughts. "I wouldn't mind."

"You can stay if you'd like." Steve said, noticing how heavy his voice sounded. Thick and heavy, coated with arousal for sure. Like when Tony talks to Loki with that special smirk. Loki picked up on this and nibbled on Steve's ear, causing the man to gasp quietly.

"I think I will."

Steve was holy unprepared as he felt Loki's warm mouth on his, hot and sultry against his skin. He didn't care for a second that the man was married and had kids with Stark. Right then and there was nothing but apologizes and forgiveness from both participants.

"I can tell that you're liking this." Loki whispered against Steve's wet skin. The blonde closed his eyes as Loki's long fingers wrapped themselves around him. "I wonder if you'd like more..."

God save him, he's committing adultery.

"Loki-" Steve murmured, breathing heavily as Loki kissed his neck. "We can't-"

"We can do anything we please, Rogers. Don't tell me you don't want this." Steve groaned in response. Embarrassed by his reaction, Steve pulled away.

"No. No, you're married! I can't do this with you."

Loki just raised an eyebrow before smirking. Steve wasn't sure if he'd like what's coming next.

"I tend to forget how patriotic you are, Steve." Loki put a hand on the back of Steve's neck. "Never one for sex unless in a relationship with them. And even then, you must be married." Steve made sure not to lock eyes with Loki. If he did so, he knew he'd be going down the path of damnation. "You've been in this world for year now. Many years. You haven't experienced half of the wonderful pleasures of this world."

"And what? You have?"

"Not all, but quite a few." Loki smirked, trailing a finger down the bigger man's chest. He leaned forward, breathing against Steve's ear. "It's about time you've done the same."

_Hello Road to Hell! You've got a newcomer here by the name of Steve Rogers!_

Steve didn't even wait as he grabbed Loki, surprising the smaller god, and kissed him hard and messily. He ran a hand through Loki's hair and the god responded, just as wanton as Steve.

Water cascaded down Steve's back, showering both him and Loki with the warm droplets. Steve had absolutely no idea what he was doing, so he let Loki lead. It was a beautiful sight really to see Loki like this, wet hair and all. He's a beautiful man. No wonder why Tony fell in love with him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Steve asked when Loki got down on his knees.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

**CENSORED (to read uncensored, go to the AO3!)**

"Damn it." Steve sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't believe I did that." Loki gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"Apology accepted, Steve." the former Avenger opened his eyes and watched Loki climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower. I can't sleep with all this stuff on and in me."

Steve blushed before climbing off as well.

"Here, I'll help." Loki raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Oh dear, I've created a monster."

Loki left a week later and Steve was lonely. They had only had sex twice since the first night, but he sort of missed Loki, not just for the sex. He wasn't expect Loki to come back 9 months later with a bundle in his arms, eyes wide with shock.

"Long time no see." Steve smiled at Loki, who gave him a small smile back. "What have you got there, one of the kids?"

"Yes and no." Loki rushed inside. Steve closed the door after the man and followed him to the main room. "This here is our son."

"Oh? So that's little TJ I've heard about." Steve coos at the child and then suddenly stops as he sees the bright blue eyes. "Wait. Blue eyes?" Loki nodded carefully, bitting his lip. "This is our son? You mean, you and I?" The god nodded again.

"I didn't know I could get pregnant in my male form." Loki whispers lightly.

"Damn it." Steve started pacing. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"I've never heard you curse so much before, Steve."

"I have reason to now!" Steve yelled at Loki, who raised an eyebrow. The baby started crying and so Steve calmed down a bit. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Tony that I had a baby and he's not the father. I want you to take care of him though."

"What? No!"

"No about what?"

"Telling Stark! He'll murder me. He already hates me for killing you. He'll hate me even more for fucking you and conceiving a child!"

"Steve, this hurts me just as much as you. I need to tell him. I can't lie to him anymore, he's my husband."

"You're the god of lies, you can think of something."

"Of course I can lie." Loki spit. "I can't lie without feeling remorse anymore. It'll kill me inside."

"Please, can you do it for me?" Loki doesn't respond. "I'll let the child know who his mother is. You can visit him whenever. Just don't tell Stark."

"I cant lie to my husband."

"You've been doing so for nine months already."

"But I can't do it for the rest of our lives, Rogers!" Loki's in tears now. "He's going to find out and I'd prefer it sooner than later!"

"Loki, please. Just let me get used to this whole thing and then we can tell him."

"You'll never get used to it."

"I will. I will, Loki, I promise."

The god sighed with a nod.

"Fine." Loki walked to the door. "If you ever have trouble, feel free to visit."

Steve nodded and watched Loki leave, the black haired and blue eyed child staring at Steve with a cute smile. This is what he gets for screwing around with the god of mischief.

"C'mon George, let's go shopping."


	2. Chapter 2

"Close your eyes."

Tony smiles as he shuts them, the red of his eyelids the only thing in sight. Warm lanky arms wrap around his waist and he feels the cool breath of his lover on his neck. He turns and opens his eyes, looking into the warm green eyes of Loki, who's smiling lovingly at him.

"Hmm, what's brought you here?" he asks, putting his arms around Loki's neck. "You're not usually one for coming outside, darling. Not even to the roof."

"I felt like seeing you." A gentle kiss. "And so, I did."

"Loki Stark does what he wants." Tony laughs as Loki rolls his eyes. "How are the kids?"

"Hmm? Oh, well Fenrir is downstairs with TJ. As for George, I think he left with Steve. Mortermor and Bella on the other hand are at Thor's place."

"George and Steve need to stay over more often." Tony mumbles, turning back to face the city of New York. "We rarely see Steve these days."

"You still haven't forgiven him for that, have you?" Tony stiffens in Loki's arms but says no more. "He left for five years and then came back with a three year old. He would've come sooner, but he's very upset at you."

"Yeah? What am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I'm the one who decided to go all bat-shit crazy."

"It wasn't his fault, Tony. You've got to let it go."

Tony turns toward Loki and grabs the taller man's shoulders.

"How can I let it go when he hurt you? You didn't see his face, Loki. You don't know how much-"

"Shh, I don't want to talk about it." Loki puts a finger on Tony's lips. "It was the past. 18 years ago. Get over yourself."

At that, Loki pulls away and strolls into the tower leaving Tony outside in the sun. The man groans before following Loki inside, cornering him in the kitchen.

"Ok, fine! I'll talk to Steve next time he comes around." Tony leans against the wall. Loki smirks in response, pouring hot water into a tea cup. "Make me some coffee, I'm going downstairs."

"Get your own damn cup." Loki scoffs, yet he grabs a mug and starts preparing the drink. "Why downstairs?"

"I want to talk to TJ. He's good friends with George, right?" Loki nods. "So, I need TJ to tell George to tell Steve that I want to talk with him."

"Or you can call him." Loki slides a StarkPhone across the counter to Tony. The man stares at it as if it might explode. "Use it, Anthony."

Loki passes Tony his cup with a kiss and walks off, leaving the phone in front of Tony. He picks it up and finds Steve's number. Anger boils up inside of him at the sight of his former best friends name. He almost throws the phone against the wall, but the reminder that this is Loki's phone and the god will most definitely kill him if he break the phone keeps him from doing so.

"Loki! I've been meaning to talk to you about something. You know, about George." Steve answers cheerily when Tony calls.

"Hey." Tony speaks.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait! No! Don't hang up!" Tony exclaims. "I'm calling to apologize. You know, for being an ass and stuff."

"Apologize? What happened to you?" Steve sounds very tired.

"Loki." Tony sighs. "Look, I know that you killed him some odd years back and I've never forgiven you for that, even after finding out you weren't exactly right of mind." Steve doesn't respond. "It still hurts because I saw you...well, you know."

"You act like I don't remember what I did either, Stark. I remember going into that room after your fight with him. I remember every single detail as if it was just yesterday, not 18 years ago."

"Steve-"

"Loki was the one who died, Tony. He's forgiven me because he knows that I wouldn't do such a thing." Steve's voice sounds bitter. "I wanted you to do the same, but it's been too long. Don't think that an apology over the phone is going to make me forgive you for acting so rude."

"I know it's not, but at least I tried." Tony chuckles lightly with no humor. "Just, come over with George tonight. Loki and the kids are making dinner or something. Maybe we can chat or something. I've missed you as my friend these past few years. We rarely see George."

"I know." the super-soldier sighs. "I'll come over. Just this once because Loki's cooking is good."

Both men share a chuckle and Tony knows right then and there that this is a repairable friendship.

"I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Stark."

Skipping into his bedroom, Tony finds Loki laying on the bed reading, his black and grey streaked hair wet with droplets of water cascading down his bare shoulders, a towel around his waist.

"Waiting for me, weren't you?" Tony teases, wiggling his eyebrows. Loki looks up before putting down the book.

"Did you talk to Steve?"

"Yeah. He's coming over for dinner." Tony's voice gets quiet, but his heart warms at the smile on Loki's face.

"I am so very glad that you've decided to reconcile with Steve."

"So, do I get any rewards for this?" Tony smirks, closing the door before he crawls over to Loki, who grins in response.

"Sure, if you think you've deserved it."

"Honey, I've fucking deserved everything you give me." Tony pauses while climbing onto Loki. "Steve said he wanted to talk to you about George." Loki stiffens under Tony. "What? What was that for?"

"We'll have to do this later."

"What!? Do you know how hard it was to call him!" Tony lets himself get shoved off of Loki. "And I'm rock hard over here! Come on!"

"Do what you normally do when I'm gone." Loki covers his chest with a shirt.

"Get Pepper." Loki gives Tony a glare. "Ok, that's not true. But answer this. Why do you have to go now? What is so important about talking to Steve about George."

"It's about George's mother." Loki quickly puts on a pair of pants before tying up his wet hair.

"You know who his mother is!?" Tony jumps off the bed. "I thought he never told anyone!"

"He didn't."

"So how did you find out? Are you close friends with George's mom or something? If so, you need to tell that woman that she needs to be a mother for her son. He's sixteen and poor Steve is a lonely dad."

"Thanks for the advice." Loki grabs a jacket and smiles solemnly at Tony. "I try my best, I really do, but after losing Abigail, your issues with Steve, and my relationship with you, I can't be there for him twenty-four-seven."

With that, Loki rushes out the door, leaving Tony stunned and shocked.

"Did he just say he's George's mom?"

Admittedly, anger, pain and betrayal rush through Tony. Loki went around and cheated on him. With Steve. That seriously hurts a lot. No wonder why Steve and Loki were both gone for that stretch of time. Tony wonders why Loki never told him.

"Oh, by the way," Loki says, peeking his head into the bedroom. "I would've loved to tell you, but Steve told me he'd kill me if I did so. So, don't let him know I told you."

"You know now there's no way possible I'm going to be friends with him."

"Try your best honey! He needs you as a friend and I think you do as well."

"The fuck I need him for. He slept with you. And you slept with him!"

"Forgive me for sleeping with the man who tried to and succeed at killing me." Loki drawls. Tony catches the criticism and scoffs.

"You may have tried to kill me, but look at us now!"

"Oh, you think I hook up with everyone who I try to kill?" Loki smirks as he walks toward Tony. "Believe me, I don't. You have always been the exception, dear."

"I have no reason to trust you."

"You never have. I am the god of lies, am I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
